<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Magic by ObeyDontStray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371048">Christmas Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray'>ObeyDontStray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Holidays, cutesness, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopper made you wait till TWO days before Christmas to go Christmas shopping because he's stubborn and won't tell you what he wants until the last second. But, he had your Christmas present all picked out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim "Chief" Hopper/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Christmas Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why in the world did you wait till two days before Christmas to buy each other Christmas presents?” You ask him. “I told you I’m not getting your clothes, and you still haven’t told me what you want!”</p><p>“I’ll know it when I see it.” Jim said, holding your hand but lifting it so you could pass over a trash can without letting go of each other. When you reunited, he did that adorable face that always suckered you into giving him whatever he wanted. “Maybe some new underwear?”</p><p>“I said something fun, Jim.”</p><p>“New underwear is fun! You can get me like Santa Clause boxers and I can give you a special package Christmas morning.” You roll your eyes and hit him with your purse. “You are an animal!” You laugh.</p><p>“I know what I’m giving you for Christmas already.” He boasted. </p><p>“Yeah, and what’s that?” “You’ll see.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh look!” You say as you two reach the center of the mall. The largest Christmas tree in Hawkins stood in the middle and it was beautiful this year with twinkling white lights and bright green branches with shiny blue stars. Around the base was a small train running around it’s base, it’s passengers multicolor teddy bears. Santa sat in a large chair, talking to children perched in his lap.</p><p>A man stood a distance away, snapping pictures of families. “Jim! We have to get our picture taken before we leave.”</p><p>“Look at the line! We’ll never get the opportunity. The mall closes in like two hours.” </p><p>“If we have to wait until the last ones, I want my picture taken Jim! Pinky promise?” You ask, poking your bottom lip out in a pout as you reached out your pinky. “Put that lip away, you know I’m going to do what you want me to anyway.” He grumbled. </p><p>He began patting his pockets frantically. “Shit! I think I left my wallet somewhere!” </p><p>“Oh Jim!” You begin fretting. “Where was the last place we stopped? Was it that perfume place?”</p><p>“Yeah, where you bought me that bit of makeup.” </p><p>“Okay, you hang out here and wait in line for Santa, okay? I’m pretty sure I left it on the counter there.”</p><p>“Okay sweetie be quick! Oh I hope no one got it!” You tell him as he turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh and hug yourself in Jim’s over sized coat while he is gone. With a glance you realize you have been standing here for thirty minutes already and you have only gotten halfway through the line.Where is Jim? What about your Christmas presents?”</p><p>The line progressed until there were seven groups in line. Santa pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch. “It’s almost time for us to close, we can take a few more people.”</p><p>You sigh and put your hands on your hips. You just knew they would close before you got there. And besides, where is Jim?</p><p>Three couples down, the rest were just families. You heard huffing from behind you and then Jim walked up beside you. “I hurried as fast as I could. This one cashier found it but the manager had put it in the safe and he was on break and everything. Anyway, almost our turn huh?”</p><p>“They’re fixing to close, I might not be able to get my picture taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Hopper!” Called out Santa Clause. “Would you come join me?” You make a face at Jim, why did Santa want him? The line ahead of you moved aside and Jim walked up to the old man. He called him chief, so maybe he was just gonna ask if he’d take pictures with the small children too as the chief of the town. You hang back and watch your man, worrying you lip between your teeth. </p><p>“Hey Chief! You’ve been so good with keeping our town safe! I want to give you something special for Christmas! What can I get you?”</p><p>“Well…” Jim said. “That’s my girlfriend (y/n) over there and she loves Christmas! She wants to get a picture of us with you and the tree.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim waves you up to him and Santa. You stood on one side of Santa and Jim on the other. </p><p>“Alright are we ready for a photo?” Santa asks and the line of people began chanting with him, even the children. “ONE, TWO, SAY YES!” and the camera clicks.</p><p>Before you can comprehend what they just said, Jim is on one knee in front of Santa, presenting a small open box to you. Inside was the most beautiful silver and diamond ring you had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>You gasp and cover your mouth, tears welling up in your eyes as the camera clicks again. </p><p>“This is what I want for Christmas.” Jim smiled. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” You say, basically dragging him to his feet to kiss him. </p><p>Santa and the adults in the line all clapped and cheered for you two as he sweeps you off your feet and spins you in a circle, kissing you as he sets you on your feet again. </p><p>“Merry Christmas to the Hoppers!” Santa said proudly. </p><p>You kiss Jim again and then move to kiss Santa’s cheek. “Thank you for the Christmas magic, Santa!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew Jim Hopper could be so romantic?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's more coming, I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve got a dare for you.”</p><p>He knows you never pass up a good dare. “I dare you to go pick out a wedding dress and marry me, tonight.” He grins.</p><p>“Wait, you want to elope?” You say with your mouth open in shock. “Yes! Right now, tonight! Why wait?”</p><p>“Well what about our friends, our family?”</p><p>“We’re adults and we love each other, do we need to wait for permission? Do we really have to show a whole bunch of people how much we love each other?” He said, trying his best to persuade you. </p><p>“What about El? Are we teaching her that it would be okay for her and Mike to elope?” </p><p>He frowned. “Well...she’s fifteen right now, she couldn’t do it right now even if she wanted to. Just go get a dress and marry me! Please! The chapel is right down the street and it’s open all night. I just want to marry you and cruise around all night in our wedding clothes. Maybe go somewhere pretty and watch the sunset, then rent a fancy hotel room and make love, Doesn’t that sound romantic?” </p><p>You sigh and think about it for a minute. </p><p>“Alright, alright, you got me!” You laugh as he grabs you hand and runs off to the dress shop inside the mall.</p><p>“You paying for my dress, Chief?” You tease him. “Don’t get too extravagant!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you ready to see each other?” You ask from your dressing room. “One...two..three!” He calls out from the dressing room beside you. </p><p>“Wow!” Jim exclaims, looking at you. You had picked the most normal thing you could find in this shop of giant puffy shoulders and long lace sleeves. It was white with a long train and was sleeveless with just a hint of cleavage. You kept on your white and black Chuck Taylors. You smiled at your handsome man with his bright blue eyes and struggled to put on the veil. “Here, I’ll help.” He volunteered and as he leaned in close to do it for you, you kiss his scruffy cheek. “I cannot believe we are doing this! And look at you Mr. Handsome!”</p><p>He stood back and modeled for you. Black slacks and matching shiny black shoes. A white dress shirt and a black and silver vest. “My fiancee is fancy!” You tease. “Oh and this!” He said, reaching in to grab what ended up being a grey and black top hat. “Now I’m marrying Abe Lincoln.” You tease him as you move to smooth his beard with the long grey patch in it and tuck his hair behind his ear. “You look amazing baby. I can’t believe I’m gonna marry you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The cashier gave them both a funny look when they approached the counter with their wedding clothes on, your clothes from before rolled up under your arms. “We’ll take these to go. We have a wedding to go to.” He smiled. “We’re going to elope.” </p><p>“Oh how romantic!” She proclaimed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, you and Jim are at the chapel, looking over a list of services. </p><p>“JIM LOOK!” You proclaim, looking at the list. “They can do the ceremony down at a big waterfall nearby! And there will be a cameraman. Oh Jim, let’s get married there!” He smiles and kisses your forehead. “Sounds perfect my bride!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>